Electro processing microelectronic and similar work pieces, such as silicon wafers, typically involves immersing an electrically conductive surface on the device side of the work piece in an electrolyte. An electrical current path is established between an immersed electrode and electrical contacts touching the edges of the work piece. Metal ions in the electrolyte are deposited on the work piece (electroplating) or removed from the work piece (electro-polishing/etching).
As the microelectronic and other micro-scale devices are made ever smaller, the electrical contacts must meet greater performance specifications. Accordingly there is a need for improved electrical contacts in electro-processing systems.